Egoist Unfair
'''Egoist Unfair '''is the ending theme of Kagewani: Shou. It is composed and performed by the band members of M.S.S Project. Performers Personnel Videos Lyrics Romaji= Me wo samasu honshou Kurikaesu inga Ibitsu merareta sekai Iki wo tomete koroshita Hisomu sono mi ni yadosu mono wa Sou boku wo okashi tsuzukeru Next Phase Kage wo utsusu sono shinjitsu wa Kirei ni kiete iki wo hisome Kurai basho e... Furue yureru guren no roukaku yo Breaking Kuzure kuchiru gareki no tou daite Cry Otozureru shuumaku Dooms Day Sore ga ayamachi no daishou Egoist Unfair Moetsukita arano ni Tsukisasu shinjitsu Mukuwarenai sekai Subete wo hakai koroshi ta Kitanashi sono me ni utsusu mono wa Tada kimi wo okashi tsuzukeru Fall Feel Tsuki ga terasu sono shinjitsu wa Mugen ni mayoi iki wo hisome Toui kako e... Karami konjiru setsuna no senritsu yo Wither Kuzure kuchiru gareki no umi obore Cry Otozureru shuumaku Dooms Day Sore ga haitoku no daishou Egoist Unfair Kawaki kuchiru suna no shiro no kioku Forgetting Mayoikonda hakanai kono keshiki wa Furue yureru guren no roukaku yo Breaking Kuzure kuchiru gareki no tou daite Cry Otozureru shuumaku Dooms Day Sore ga ayamachi no daishou Egoist Unfair |-| Japanese= 目を覚ます　本性 繰り返す　因果 歪(ゆが)められた　世界 息を止めて　殺した 潜む　その身に宿すモノは そう　僕を侵し続ける　Next Phase 影を映すその真実は 綺麗に　消えて　息を潜め 暗い　場所へ… 震え　揺れる　紅蓮の楼閣(ろうかく)よ　Breaking 崩れ　朽ちる　瓦礫の塔　抱いて　Cry 訪れる　終幕　Dooms Day それが　過ちの代償　Egoist Unfair 燃え尽きた　荒野に 突き刺す　真実 報われない　世界 全てを破壊　殺した 汚し　その目に映すモノは ただ君を侵し続ける　Fall Feel 月が照らすその真実は 無限に迷い息を潜め 遠い　過去へ… 絡み　混じる　刹那の旋律よ　Wither 崩れ　朽ちる　瓦礫の海溺れ　Cry 訪れる　終幕　Dooms Day それが背徳の代償　Egoist Unfair 渇き　朽ちる　砂の城の記憶　Forgetting 迷い込んだ　儚いこの景色は 震え　揺れる　紅蓮の楼閣(ろうかく)よ　Breaking 崩れ　朽ちる　瓦礫の塔　抱いて　Cry 訪れる　終幕　Dooms Day それが　過ちの代償　Egoist Unfair |-| English= I open my eyes to their true nature Karma comes back around The distorted universe Stop his breathing, kill him The body has been concealed I am encroaching into the next phase A shadow is being reflected onto reality Disappear gracefully, breathe quietly In this dark and gloomy place… The crimson lotus is shivering and swaying, the building is breaking Embrace the crumbling, rotting tower’s debris and cry The end has arrived, doom’s day It is but compensation for our mistakes, egoist unfair The wastelands are burning Piercing reality The world offers no repayments Destroy it all, kill everything Dishonourable eyes reflect upon me They trespass upon you, fall, feel The moon is shining on our reality Eternal doubt, breathe quietly To the distant past… Melodious moments entangle and wither The crumbling, rotting debris drowns in the ocean, cry The end has arrived, doom’s day It is but compensation for our corruption, egoist unfair Our thirsted memories are being washed away like a sandcastle, forgetting The fleeting landscape has lost its way The crimson lotus is shivering and swaying, the building is breaking Embrace the crumbling, rotting tower’s debris and cry The end has arrived, doom’s day It is but compensation for our mistakes, egoist unfair Category:Music